Pagaille à Arkham
by Wesker-Powaa
Summary: "Suite" de Batman The Dark Knight, le Joker est enfermé à Arkham et c'est à une jeune psychiatre expérimenter qu'on confie son cas. Seulement, eu à peu, la jeune femme se sent attirée par son patient et elle sait que sa vie risque d'en subir les conséquences...


**Batman The ****Dark**** Knight 2**

Après la défaite du Joker et la mort d'Harvey Dent (alias Harvey Pile ou Face), la ville de Gotham city avait retrouvée une certaine tranquillité, n'abritant plus que des brigands et autres délinquants plus ou moins dangereux pour la ville. Le Batman avait disparu de la circulation suite aux poursuites incessantes de la population réclamant justice pour le meurtre de forces de l'ordre ainsi que celui de Harvey Dent, l'homme qui aurait été le héros de Gotham.

Après avoir subit plusieurs examens en tout genre, le Joker avait été placé dans une cellule à Arkham Asylum où il avait été privé de tous ses biens personnels à caractère « dangereux », entre autres ses couteaux, ses rasoirs et autres objets tranchants qu'il appréciait. Cependant, bien qu'étant tenu comme un prisonnier, il possédait néanmoins le droit d'avoir à disposition quelques objets pour se divertir. Il avait ainsi réclamé quelques choses au côté hilarant comme un dentier sur pied à molette, coussins péteurs... Le Joker aimait rire et jugeait l'hilarité comme un moyen d'oublier les troubles de la réalité.

Pour lui, rire était un fait fondamental en soi. Il pouvait prendre plaisir de beaucoup de choses comme le fait de sentir une lame s'enfoncer dans la chaire, voir couler le sang qui possédait la même couleur rouge du maquillage des clowns qui le faisaient rire depuis son enfance. Son humour avait beaucoup évolué avec le temps. Durant son enfance, le père du Joker n'avait cessé d'agir de façon brutale, étant un ivrogne, il lui arrivait extrêmement souvent d'avoir des coups de folie pure et dévastatrice. Le Joker avait apprit à vivre avec, tentant malgré tout de sourire qui restait quelque chose de rare au sein de sa petite famille. Sa mère, une pauvre femme battu n'avait pas eu un caractère fort, elle s'était laissé mené sous l'angoisse et la crainte de son mari et n'avait que très peu prit soin de son fils unique. Devant tant de crainte, il avait cherché à rendre le sourire, cherchant par tous les moyens possibles, usant de tout objet à caractère hilarant. Un jour, il avait même tenté de la faire sourire en étirant sa bouche en un grand sourire. Néanmoins, ce geste n'avait fait que renforcer la peur de sa pauvre mère et son père lui-même l'avait rejeté.

C'est alors qu'il avait comprit que jamais ses parents ne souriraient comme lui et qu'il s'était dit qu'une autre vie les rendrait plus heureux. Il les avait alors assassinés, étirant aussi sur leur visage un sourire comme le sien.

_Ainsi, avaient-ils trouvé le sourire dans la mort_, s'était-il dit. Les avoir tués avait été un choix qu'il avait fait rapidement et qui leur avait permit de sourire dans la mort.

Bien sûr, personne n'avait su pour leur décès. La maison ayant brulée avec eux, l'affaire avait très vite été classée. Aujourd'hui encore, personne ne pensait que les occupants de la demeure avaient été éliminés de la part de leur enfant.

Soupirant bruyamment, le Joker s'étira sur le matelas peu moelleux et se tourna vers la grande vitre de sa cellule, observant par la même occasion son voisin d'en face. Ce dernier était un vieillard atteint de schizophrénie et de crises paranoïas fréquentes alors il lui arrivait parfois de se mettre à hurler en croyant être suivi de diverses variétés d'insectes mangeurs d'hommes – ce qui faisait un très bon divertissement pour le Joker. Seulement, à cet instant, le vieil homme dormait d'un sommeil très peu agité, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère car actuellement, le Joker s'ennuyait.

Bien qu'ayant quelques biens personnels, on lui avait retiré les plus attrayants comme ses canifs ou encore ses lames de rasoirs, ainsi, adieu la fuite. Mais de toute façon, il ne comptait pas s'échapper. Pas maintenant, ça n'en valait pas la peine: le Batman avait disparu de la circulation alors sortir de l'asile ne lui apporterait rien. Jetant un regard neutre à ses vêtements pour une énième fois, il roula des yeux sous son maquillage. La couleur bleu pâle n'était vraiment pas agréable à porter, surtout que le vêtement de l'asile se composait d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de tissus léger qu'il n'appréciait pas. Le violet et le vert lui seyaient mieux selon lui. Il trouvait ces deux couleurs à la fois opposées et en harmonie. Et puis elles étaient bien plus belles à regarder que le bleu qui faisait plutôt niais et trop sage.

L'attention du Joker se porta sur le garde qui patrouillait dans le couloir, ce dernier s'était arrêté et semblait discuter avec une personne à l'autre bout. D'où il était, le détenu ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait, mais bientôt, la personne en question s'avança vers le garde et il put se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un des docteurs de l'asile. C'était un de ces hommes qui semblait vouer un intérêt profond pour son métier. Néanmoins, le Joker savait qu'une liasse de billets suffirait à corrompre un homme tel que lui. Ils étaient tous prévisibles de toute façon, un peu d'argent faisait perdre la tête à quiconque sur cette terre, ce qui amusait l'ancien roi du crime de Gotham. Lui, il se moquait de ces bouts de papier. Ils lui étaient parfaitement inutiles. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était le Batman contre qui il adorait s'opposer. Il aimait à se dire qu'ils étaient complémentaires, Batman le justicier masqué au sombre passé, et lui, le criminel maquillé passant son temps à s'amuser. Combattre la chauve-souris n'avait pas son pareil, c'était quelque chose d'amusant, quelque chose de fascinant et d'excitant.

_Encore à rêvasser? Interrogea le garde qui semblait en avoir fini avec sa discussion.

Le Joker daigna lever ses yeux cernés de noir vers lui, l'air passablement ennuyé.

_A vrai dire, commença-t-il, je me demandais si le Batman était de retour.

L'homme ne sembla pas surpris mais se rapprocha de la cellule. Parler avec ce type n'était pas intéressant, néanmoins, n'ayant pas accès au journal, il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il pouvait se renseigner un minimum sur le justicier masqué. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails de la disparition de Batman alors il espérait que, pour une fois, le garde se montrerait utile.

_Après ce qu'il a fait aux cinq flics et à Harvey Dante, la population ne veut plus de lui, c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait disparu de la circulation, termina-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres rougis du détenu. Alors la chauve-souris s'était fait passer pour le coupable de ce sombre scénario? Décidément, cet homme était vraiment amusant. Cette possibilité s'était ouverte dans son esprit le lendemain de son incarcération mais, néanmoins il n'aurait pas deviné que Batman l'aurait réellement fait. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait mit tout cela sur son compte afin d'éviter les ennuis mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Le Joker partir d'un fou rire dément, imaginant sa prochaine rencontre avec le justicier. Il devait se confronter de nouveau à lui, c'était plus fort que lui. Il _fallait_ qu'il le fasse.

Le garde se détourna de la cellule – surement trop effrayé de son comportement – et s'en retourna patrouiller dans les couloirs d'Arkham Asylum. Le Joker n'avait pas accès aux journaux, ce qui était dommage, il aurait aimé être tenu au courant du retour de Batman parce que – soyons réaliste – il referait son apparition. Le Batman était quelqu'un de trop droit, quelqu'un de trop moraliste, quelqu'un avec des principes qui lui dictaient d'intervenir dans la cité de Gotham afin de faire régner l'ordre et la justice. Le Joker avait hâte d'entendre le retour de ce cher Batman...

Une jeune femme marchait à travers les longs et grands couloirs d'Arkham Asylum. Son objectif? Trouver le bureau du directeur, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Les lieux étaient immenses et seule, elle ne pensait pas être en mesure de trouver quoique ce soit hormis la sortie...

_Bon, courage Harley, c'est ton premier jour, tu dois faire bonne impression, s'encouragea-t-elle en inspirant profondément tout en vérifiant que sa chevelure doré soit correctement attachée.

Bientôt, elle arriva dans un nouveau couloir où se trouvaient de nombreuses cellules pour la plupart occupée. Génial, elle venait d'arriver dans l'aile des détenus. Le garde à l'entrée du bâtiment lui avait dit qu'on viendrait l'accueillir dans la salle d'attente, seulement, après une demi-heure d'attente, personne n'était venu et elle avait donc jugé bon de chercher son nouvel employeur par elle-même. Voilà comment la jeune femme s'était retrouvée à parcourir les couloirs de l'asile.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux cellules, elle remarqua que la plupart des détenus semblaient amusés d'un rien, d'autres l'observaient avec curiosité et d'autres se contentaient de se terrer dans un coin pour se mettre à balbutier des paroles toutes aussi incohérentes les unes que les autres.

… _Un asile quoi_, songea-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, reprenant sa marche à la recherche d'un plan ou d'un garde afin qu'on puisse la guider.

Ne prêtant plus attention à l'agitation des prisonniers, elle porta son attention sur un écriteau accroché au mur non loin d'une autre cellule. Espérant qu'il s'agirait d'un quelconque moyen de l'aider dans ses recherches, elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un plan du bâtiment.

_Pas trop tôt_, pensa-t-elle amèrement en se plaçant devant ce dernier, le scrutant avec attention.

Néanmoins, elle fut stoppée dans son étude du plan par un mouvement sur sa droite provenant de la cellule. En effet, le détenu de celle-ci, un vieil homme, léchait avidement la vitre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_Je sens que je ne vais pas manquer de travail..._

Elle se détourna de cette vision pour porter son attention sur la cellule d'en face. Dans cette dernière se trouvait un prisonnier calme, l'observant simplement, assit sur le matelas. Cet homme, elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. En fait, c'était surement le plus connu du bâtiment. Il s'agissait du terrifiant Joker qui avait fait régner la terreur sur Gotham city. Elle le reconnaissait à son maquillage négligent mais étrangement effrayant et attirant. D'après les vidéos diffusées à son propos, il était d'une ignominie sans antécédent dans l'histoire de la ville et était l'auteur de nombreux actes terroristes. Tuer ne semblait pas être un problème pour lui et Harley Quinzel s'était à de maintes reprises interrogée à son sujet. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre tous ces agissements? Que voulait-il réellement? Mais elle se demandait surtout s'il était réellement « fou » comme le jugeaient les autres car, après tout, les plans qu'il avait composés relevaient tous d'une grande réflexion et d'un machiavélisme sans égal.

Là, le criminel l'observait, silencieux, d'un regard fixe troublant. Rencontrer un tel personnage était toujours une épreuve surprenante mais aussi déstabilisante mais la jeune femme se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être à s'occuper de cas similaires alors elle mit sa gêne de côté et l'observa en retour.

_Salut, dit-il à son grand étonnement.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole.

_Hum… Salut, fit-elle en retour, tentant de masquer son étonnement.

Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un garde.

_Que faites vous ici mademoiselle ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton plutôt brusque.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas impressionnée et, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, expliqua la raison de sa présence. Rapidement alors, l'homme s'excusa de ses manières et lui proposa de la conduire à son supérieur, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter.

Avant de suivre son nouveau guide, Harley se tourna néanmoins une dernière fois vers le Joker et remarqua que celui-ci lui adressait un signe de main à la fois simple et discret ce qui lui tira un petit sourire amusé.

Son entretien avec le directeur de l'établissement fut assez court mais très instructif. Bien sûr, les talents de la jeune femme dans le domaine de la psychologie lui avaient permit à coup sûr de se procurer ce travail, néanmoins quelques précisions à propos des patients dont elles s'occuperaient étaient toujours bonnes à prendre. Evidemment, on lui avait aussi conférer « le cas Joker » comme l'avait mentionné le directeur et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une priorité pour l'établissement et les autorités de Gotham de savoir si oui ou non le personnage était quelqu'un de conscient ou non.

Une visite complète des lieux lui fit faite par un des membres du personnel et elle fut mise au courant de l'emploi du temps des prisonniers : leurs repas, leurs sorties accompagnées, leurs médicaments… Certains présentaient quelques spécificités comme pour les repas à cause d'allergies et d'autres voyaient leur sortie s'effectuer en dehors des horaires communs, c'était le cas du Joker. On craignait de lui qu'il puisse monter un quelconque plan d'évasion ou encore qu'il ne crée des conflits entre les patients. Après tout, il restait un personnage des plus imprévisibles des temps actuels. Personne n'était en mesure de dire ce qui pouvait se tramer dans son esprit à n'importe quel moment. Il pouvait s'afficher calme et détaché puis se montrer des plus effrayants et cruels l'instant d'après pour un fait plus ou moins banal.

C'était ce genre de cas qui passionnaient Harley Quinn. Etudier les comportements était sa passion et cela était encore plus intéressant quand il s'agissait d'un cas rare ou extrême comme celui du Joker. Elle avait déjà traité quelques cas de schizophrénies, de dédoublement de personnalité et autres problèmes psychologiques dans son emploi précédent hors de la ville de Gotham, sur le continent ouest. Elle avait par la suite accepté la mutation à Arkham qu'on lui avait proposé dans le but de rencontrer bien plus de cas psychologiques intéressant.

_A Arkham, je ne serai pas déçue_, avait-elle songé avec un sourire ravi en faisant ses bagages.

Et elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

_Etudier « le cas Joker »… Qu'aurais-je pu espérer de mieux ? _

C'est donc de bonne humeur que la jeune femme quitta les lieux, ne commençant son travail que le lendemain, avec la hâte de pouvoir commencer ses études.

Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, les docteurs et gardes s'activaient à leur rythme dans Arkham Asylum tandis que les patients et prisonniers déjà éveillés s'ennuyaient pour la plupart dans leur cellule. Concernant le Joker, il trifouillait le dentier à molette sans réellement l'apercevoir. Il songeait aux évènements de Gotham, c'était devenu un passe-temps depuis son incarcération. Il cherchait un moyen de faire régner le chaos sur Gotham dans un futur proche ou non. De toute façon il n'avait plus que ça à faire… Ca plus observer son superbe voisin s'épouvanter devant sa main de laquelle s'échappait soi-disant des larves bleutées.

_Monsieur Derry, vous savez très bien que ces créatures sont issues de votre imagination, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea un médecin du nom de Roser alors qu'il passait devant sa cellule sans lui passer le moindre coup d'œil. De plus les larves ne sont pas bleu à pois violets.

Le Joker leva les yeux avec lenteur vers la baie vitrée, sachant pertinemment que le médecin l'observait depuis l'extérieur. Qu'avait-il donc à lui dire pour se trouver devant sa cellule pendant l'heure de sa pause ?

_Réjouis-toi, tu seras le patient d'un nouveau psychiatre dès aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il simplement, le toisant d'un air indifférent.

Le Joker fit mine de rien n'avoir entendu et reporta son attention sur le dentier à molette qu'il mit en marche. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? D'accord, le docteur Roser n'était pas spécialement amical ou agréable avec ses patients, néanmoins ce genre de choses n'inquiétaient pas le Joker. La violence, la maltraitance ou autres attentions négatives à son égard n'avaient aucune importance pour lui. Comme en avait été témoin Batman, si on le frappait, il riait ou en redemandait, si on cherchait à l'intimider, l'effet inverse se produisait… Bref, rien ne pouvait venir à bout du Joker du côté psychique alors il se moquait de savoir qui serait son prochain médecin.

_... Ménage-la, je ne voudrais pas perdre un si bon élément si rapidement.

Ce fut les derniers mots du médecin avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos pour retourner à sa pause.

_… La ménager ? Répéta-t-il tout de même dans un murmure en continuant son observation du dentier.

Pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'il s'agissait d'_une_ nouvelle psychiatre ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Le Joker n'eut pas à réfléchir trop longtemps, l'image la jeune femme de la veille s'afficha dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle.

_Mignonne, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire en tournant de nouveau la molette du jouet.

L'heure était venue. Vérifiant une dernière fois que sa tenue était correcte et que sa coiffure n'était pas en vrac, Harley Quinzel s'empara de son sac à main dans le quel se trouvait quelques biens comme son porte-monnaie, des stylos, un bloc-notes… Puis, prenant un taxi, elle se rendit à Arkham où elle allait pouvoir entamer son travail en commençant par le détenu le plus intéressant : le Joker.

Une fois sur place, elle salua brièvement ses nouveaux collègues et se dirigea vers la cellule de son patient. Tout comme le jour précédent, il était assit sur son matelas de fortune, semblant attendre quelque chose, le regard rivé sur la grande vitre où elle se plaça. La jeune femme sourit lorsqu'il leva ses yeux maquillés vers elle, puis deux gardes vinrent lui ouvrir la cellule afin qu'elle y pénètre.

_Salut, je suis Harley Quinzel, on m'a désigné pour m'occuper de vous, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

_Eh bien, docteur, commença-t-il en faisant mine de se recoiffer rapidement. Je ne sais pas si vous me connaissez, je suis… le Joker.

Il acheva sa phrase avant de lui faire le baisemain et elle dû se faire souffrance pour ne pas rire franchement. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil apporté par les gardes, saisissant son bloc note dans son sac qu'elle posa à terre.

_... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-elle en remarquant le dentier à ses pieds.

_Ceci est un dentier sur pied à molette, expliqua-t-il d'un air professionnel en prenant l'objet pour lui tendre. C'est… Un passe-temps comme un autre.

Harley prit l'objet et le mit en marche. Sursautant au début en le voyant remuer vivement en claquant de ses fausses dents puis se mit à rire alors que l'objet, tombé à terre, continuait de claquer en sautillant.

_Bon, et si nous commencions ?

_... Posez donc vos questions, docteur, répondit-il simplement en s'adossant au mur.

Elle sourit mais secoua négativement son doigt.

_Humhum… Je préfèrerais que vous me parliez de ce que vous voulez, Monsieur J.

Puisqu'il semblait décidé à l'appeler docteur, elle l'appellerait « Monsieur J. » après tout il semblait n'avoir ni prénom ni nom. Il sembla légèrement surprit de sa décision et se redressa sur son « siège », passant sa langue sur ses lèvres – cela semblait être un de ses tics.

_Et si je ne dis que des mensonges ? Demanda-t-il l'air tout aussi calme et innocent.

_C'est à moi de voir lorsque se sera le cas, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Il eut un rictus et balada son regard dans la salle comme s'il cherchait quoi raconter.

_Vous savez, tuer tous ces gens est amusant mais ce que je préfère le plus c'est l'instant ou la lame écorche la peau et arrache les cris…

Harley l'observait silencieusement, prenant en note ses dires tout en restant concentrée sur son récit. Le Joker, certes, ne racontait pas quelque chose du passé qui aurait fait de lui ce qu'il était à cet instant mais ce qu'il disait faisait parti de lui, c'était une des choses qui le passionnait bien quelle soit du genre effrayante. De temps en temps, elle devinait quelques mensonges dans son récit, apparemment il devait tenter de la piéger pour s'amuser peut-être, mais elle n'était pas dupe et l'une des meilleures dans son domaine.

Néanmoins, il devait se rendre compte qu'elle devinait ses fausses paroles car il finit par oublier son jeu et racontait le plus sérieusement du monde sa passion pour le meurtre. Lorsqu'il était sérieux, il était d'un calme et d'une sérénité étonnant pour un meurtrier. Sa voix était d'un timbre plutôt doux et grave avec quelques arrêts qui semblaient aussi être des tics de langage, un autre de ses tics était de se passer la langue sur les lèvres et il ponctuait souvent ses phrases de gestuelles ou parfois de mimiques explicites. Il était d'une attitude sereine dans son habitude mais il pouvait hausser le ton brusquement ce n'était néanmoins qu'une tentative afin de se rendre plus imposant devant son auditoire. Il semblait apprécier se sentir puissant c'était l'unes des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait faire régner la terreur apparemment.

_... Tuer, c'est faire un choix, continuait-il d'un air décontracté.

Elle releva alors le visage vers lui. S'il était conscient de cela, alors il ne pouvait pas être fou. Puisqu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, on ne pouvait pas le juger comme une personne victime de son instinct.

_... Et pour le Batman ? Demanda-t-elle alors d'un ton curieux, se rappelant des faits de Gotham. Je crois que vous cherchiez juste à le défier, non ?

Cette question n'était pas réellement utile pour son rapport mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de la poser en se souvenant des vidéos où le joker avait mentionné le justicier. Elle voulait savoir tous les détails de ce qu'il c'était passé et elle avait devant elle la personne responsable de tout alors elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance de savoir.

_Le Batman, commença-t-il, semblant plutôt à l'aise sur le sujet. Est comme moi… Il me complète. Nous sommes différents.

Sans trop en savoir la raison, elle commença à jalouser le justicier masqué qui semblait s'accaparer beaucoup d'attention du criminel. Selon lui, ils se complétaient de part leur entière opposition, un peu comme le blanc s'opposait au noir, le haut au bas, le Ying au Yang…

Les journées passèrent, elle s'occupant du Joker en priorité. Ils avaient développé une étrange complicité malgré son professionnalisme qui lui imposait une certaine distance avec tout patient. Son surnom n'était pas dû au hasard, il était capable d'une réparti sans égale et de blaguer sur n'importe quoi, qu'il s'agisse ou non d'un humour noir. Ses farces n'avaient pas de limite, l'expérience de Gotham City en était d'ailleurs la preuve.

Pourtant, malgré cela, Harley ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Il se montrait poli et accueillant à ses venues, et lui parlait toujours de façon sympathique, la faisant souvent sourire de par ses blagues ou ses mimiques forcées. Venir travailler lui paraissait plutôt un instant de détente, d'amusement puisqu'ensemble, les deux personnages parlaient de tout et rien. Elle oubliait parfois de prendre des notes sur ce qu'il lui disait mais, d'un côté, elle n'oubliait rien de ce qu'il lui disait. Parfois, elle le rejoignait lors des sorties dans la cour, à ces moments il était entouré de plusieurs autres détenus mais il leur ordonnait toujours de partir pour rester seul avec elle. Dans ces moments là, elle se sentait terriblement bien et privilégiée. Oui, son travail était le meilleur qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Cependant, un jour, comme le Joker l'avait prévu, le Batman refit son apparition sur Gotham, reprenant du service en nettoyant les rues infestées de brigands. Et ce jour marqua également d'une croix rouge le calendrier de l'Asile.

Harley avait été en train de boire un café lors de sa pause, dans la salle des médecins quand une explosion puissante retenti non loin, détruisant le mur de la salle. Elle se retrouva propulsé violemment à terre, De nombreux détenus s'échappèrent, courant, criant et grimaçant pour certains. Plusieurs passèrent en coup de vent dans la salle, hurlant à la liberté alors que résonnaient de nouvelles explosions au sein du bâtiment.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença-t-elle, se relevant difficilement, sa tête la faisant souffrir à cause du choc et de l'alarme bruyante.

_Regardez ce qu'on à là !

Alors qu'elle se redressait, un prisonnier se planta devant elle, suivit de quelques autres. Ils tenaient tous des barres de métal, extincteurs et autres objets permettant de servir d'arme. Il l'empoigna sans ménagement, la soulevant devant lui d'un seul bras, louchant sur ses formes apparentes sous son tailleur blanc.

_L-lâchez-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle, tentant de garder son calme face à ces hordes de détenus pour la plupart instable psychologiquement.

Ce dernier obtempéra mais de façon différente, il l'envoya soudainement et brutalement contre le mur derrière elle, l'assommant littéralement sous le choc, avant de s'en approcher à nouveau. Elle n'était plus en mesure de se lever, ses membres ne lui répondant plus et sa tête la lançant toujours plus. Cependant, le prisonnier fut stoppé dans son avancé vers elle, recevant brusquement un vif coup de barre de fer sur le côté droit de sa mâchoire, le faisant s'écarter en vitesse, criant de douleur.

_Filez, siffla une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

C'est ainsi que, se détachant de la masse de détenus, le Joker fit son apparition, arborant fièrement son costume pourpre. Et, alors que les détenus s'en allaient, fuyant leur prison, le Joker se pencha sur elle, l'observant simplement sous son maquillage négligé.

_Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_Chhhhut… Souffla-t-il, sa main gantée caressant doucement sa chevelure blonde désormais en bataille. Votre travail ici est désormais terminé, docteur.

Surprise, elle l'observa, le regardant se relever pour lui tourner le dos et suivre les détenus. Il l'abandonnait ? Il la trahissait ? Elle qui avait rit avec lui, parlé avec lui, qui lui avait permit de ne plus s'ennuyer seul dans sa cellule ?

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il leva la main, tenant entre ses doigts ce qui semblait être une carte de jeu.

_Si la vie vous semble trop ennuyante, commença-t-il en tournant les yeux vers elle. Je vous laisse ma carte…

Il laissa le papier glisser de ses doigts pour atterrir à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme qui regardait le morceau de papier, hésitante et étonnée. Sur ce, il profita de l'instant et s'éclipsa à son tour tandis que résonnaient les alarmes de police débarquant – comme bien souvent – en retard.

Tout comme d'autres, Harley fut interrogée puis elle put rentrer chez elle, perplexe, tenant dans sa poche le bout de papier qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait pas parlé aux agents, ils l'auraient alors inspecté et interrogé plus longtemps avant de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'aurait pas dû autant se rapprocher du Joker, voire pas du tout. Pourtant, à cet instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à ce qu'il pouvait être en train de faire, aux plans qu'il pourrait être en train de créer…

Sa main sorti alors la carte et la plaça sur sa table de salon tandis qu'elle l'observait, pensive. Il s'agissait de la carte du Joker d'un jeu de 32 cartes, elle était assez vieille et froissée mais dessus elle reconnaissait l'écriture récente d'un stylo à encre lui indiquant une adresse de Gotham. Il était là-bas.

Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle s'imaginait le rejoindre, entrant à son tour dans la pègre. Son image en prendrait un coup, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à l'oublier. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Arkham, pour elle, c'était impossible. Pour cette nouvelle vie, elle devait changer, elle devait changer d'identité et donc de look.

Résolue, elle se leva finalement, se coiffa négligemment avec deux couettes puis gagna sa penderie où s'additionnaient de nombreux habits allant du plus classe au plus sexy, du plus bizarre au plus original. Elle ne devait pas être reconnue… Son attention s'arrêta enfin sur un costume rouge et noir de bouffon plutôt sexy et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Avachit dans son fauteuil nouvellement acquit, le Joker soupira. Ses nouveaux sbires se chamaillaient devant lui à cause d'une partie de baby foot. En effet, il avait remarqué cet endroit à Gotham quelques jours avant son arrestation. C'était un de ces vieux bâtiments d'usine abandonné où des jeunes avaient déposés des tas de choses volées – avant de se faire arrêter. Cet endroit n'avait jamais été fouillé par les forces de l'ordre et le Joker avait donc décidé d'en faire un nouveau repère.

La nouvelle de son évasion s'était vite répandue – comme il s'en était douté – mais il n'avait toujours rien tenté, préférant attendre. Attendre quoi ? Peut-être l'idée d'un nouveau plan, ou encore de voir les agissements de Batman… Ou encore la venue d'une certaine personne. En lui remettant sa carte, il avait été presque sûr que la jeune psychiatre l'aurait rejoint, pourtant, elle n'était pas là… C'était dommage, il s'était beaucoup amusé avec elle malgré son statut de médecin. Et il avait espéré qu'elle le rejoigne dans son univers plus agité et excitant qu'elle semblait apprécier.

Il soupira de nouveau, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans son siège, assommé par ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un autre larbin ne vienne perturber ce calme néanmoins bruyant.

_J-je crois que quelqu'un veut vous parlez, commença-t-il, la voix tremblante, son regard s'attardant sur l'entrée qu'il venait de passer en courant.

En effet, peu après, la porte s'ouvrit encore à la volée et laissa entrer une silhouette frêle et une autre plus importante.

_C'est ici ? Demanda une voix féminine à l'homme qu'elle détenait captif.

_O-oui…

Elle sourit puis le jeta de côté, dans un tas d'hommes de main tous choqués de cette entrée. Sans un mot, la personne s'avança dans la salle jusqu'à venir se poster devant le siège du maitre des lieux sous son regard amusé. Devant lui se tenait une toute autre personne qu'il avait connu dans la prison, elle arborait un style bien différent mais bien plus attrayant et agréable au regard. Harley Quinzel était enfin là.

_Docteur, fit-il en gagnant un sourire en coin. Je ne vous attendais plus…

Elle secoua son index négativement, riant elle aussi.

_Je ne suis plus docteur, monsieur J. L'informa-t-elle. Vous avez désormais affaire à Harley Quinn !

Il sourit – un vrai sourire -, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres rouges. Cette Harley était beaucoup plus intéressante que l'autre et semblait décidée à le suivre dans ses agissements. Son regard azur était toujours plus passionné par le Joker, et lui s'amusait de ces évolutions qu'il trouvait parfois drôles et d'autres fois mignonnes comme lorsqu'elle avait oublié son devoir de médecin en préférant passer une journée normale à ses côtés. Elle était… Divertissante et adorable, ce qui était parfait.

_Bienvenue, Harley, l'accueillit-il alors sous les regards choqués, la laissant venir s'installer à ses côtés, sur les bras du fauteuil, se collant amoureusement à lui.

Oui, la suite serait bien plus captivante que sa première grande apparition à Gotham…

* * *

Alors ? :D

Une ch'tite Review pour me donner votre avis ? :3


End file.
